Looney Tunes and Hogwarts, Lily Evans' Second year
by Lily.Evans.113
Summary: a short time away from Hogwarts Lily has to sit through an interminable two days with no one but Vernon and her sister, Petunia. Then off to Hogwarts!  L J
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Lily POV**

It was only two days before I got to go back to Hogwarts. Only two more days until I could get away from Tuney. Only two more days until my life would become a fantasy again.

Thinking of this I came into the dining room with a hop in my step.

My mood was quickly dampened when I remembered Vernon, Tuneys _dreadful_ boyfriend, would be coming over for dinner, Oh yay.

'When is Vernon coming Loony Tunes?' I asked.

'DON'T CALL ME THAT' she said seething.

Oops. I used to call her that when we were little, and occasionally still do now. It only started bothering her after I got my letter.

I knew she was about to blow up so I kept quite.

'Don't make me angry! You know what happens when you get angry? You get stressed. You know what happens when you get stressed? You get acne. You know what happens when you get acne? It ruinsmy perfect complexion, thus ruining my perfect beauty. And _Lilykins_ you really shouldn't be doing that when company is about to come, no should you?' She huffed and continued cooking.

I know what you're thinking. You're thinking 'Wow! She's got the best sister ever! She's so nice and caring and understands you when you make mistakes! Oh I'm so jealous!'

Ok now I know what you actually thinking. Really, Sev taught me a lot about occlumency. So you're thinking 'This girl must be a nutter! Tuney sounds like an awful sister!' Yep, unfortunately, the ladder is correct.

I was completely lost in thought when tuney yelled,

'For the last time you freak set the table! Vernon will be here any moment!'

I wearily got up and set the table. For three.

Mum and dad were visiting some cousins who lived in France.

That meant I got to have dinner with Tuney _and _Vernon.

I was so excited I could hardly contain myself.

When Vernon arrived Tuney told me to get the door.

When I saw his fat whale face it was really difficult not to slam the door in his face.

The only reason I was even here, and not at Sevs was because mum had put her in charge, being the older one, and she never let me out of the house. I usually snuck out but she noticed if I wasn't at dinner. I grudgingly sat down and plastered a fake smile on my face.

I could not wait to be back at Hogwarts with Alice, Marlene, Marigold and all of my other friends.

Plus we get to go to Hogsmeade this year!

And yet with all this fun less than 48 hours away, I was sitting here with Loony Tunes and the whale she fancies.

I was so relieved when Tuney dismissed me. They decided to watch a movie. Garry Totter or something. Rubbish in my opinion.

I went upstairs to my maroon and gold room (That Tuney despised. Said it was all from the 'Freak school') and fell asleep dreaming of Hogwarts.


	2. The apple tree

I woke up to the my lovely sister screaming

'Get down here now and start cleaning! It's your fault this place is such a mess in the first place!'

Yeah, 'cause its my fault your pif of a boyfriend cant be neat while eating a XL bucket of popcorn and drinking seven cans of coke.

My bad!

By this point I had learned not to argue with her so I slowly got out of bed.

I went downstairs and started making a cup of coffee. I didn't like the stuff very much but it woke me up and Vernon finished the coke.

'You have al that mess to clean and you making COFFEE? She shrieked

'Oh and stop walking like a zombie! You know everything from that freak school gives me the creeps!'

Um we don't have zombies!

'Right sorry tuney'

I rushed to clean up the den then ran up to my room

'Why are you going back up?' Tuney inquired

'Need more sleep…' I said acting way more tired than I was.

I locked my door I changed.

I quietly slid out my window and ran over to Sev's.

I knocked on the door and he it was quickly opened.

I was about to ask if I could come in before he looked at me.

It was like we could have a whole conversation without a peep from either of us.

His parents were fighting again.

'Why don't we walk down to the apple tree?' I asked knowing he wouldn't have to ask permission.

We took the long way so we could get out of earshot quicker.

'Parents arguing again?' I asked knowing the answer. He liked to talk about it. He'd never start the conversation but I knew it made him feel better.

A group of muggle girls walked by and pointed and laughed at his oversized clothes.

I glared at them and he started walking toward then before I grabbed his arm.

'It's not worth it' I said soothingly.

Sev hated muggles. You really cant blame him though. Considering the three muggles he knows best are his abusive muggle father, Tuney, and Vernon.

We had been sitting down by the apple tree for what seemed like hours when I broke the silence and said

'I really should get back Tuney will notice I'm gone if I stay much longer sorry. Ill be back tomorrow I waved and jogged back to my house.


End file.
